


The Solve it Squad and The Island of Mysteries

by mishmewisha



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, The Solve It Squad - Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, Chaos, Crossover, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmewisha/pseuds/mishmewisha
Summary: The Solve it Squad begins to receive mysterious calls, all coming from the tiny town of Hatchetfield. Will they suit up and solve the mysteries? Or will the Lords in Black take over first? Tune in Fridays...  . .. . .
Relationships: Esther & Gwen (The Solve It Squad), Esther & Scrags (The Solve It Squad), Gwen & Scrags (The Solve It Squad), Gwen/Keith Swanson, Scrags & Keith Swanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Solve it Squad and The Island of Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. welcome to this crossover series. my dream was to write this as a screenplay but for ease of uploading i decided to not do that. so instead we have this crossover of a screenplay, a tv show, and a normal book. there are commercials at some points which is purely for me and there’s a love of places where it says “cut to” so you know. just vibes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solve it Squad gets a mysterious call that tells them to go to Hatchetfield, Michigan and go to an old theme park... wonder what it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this originally with esther using she/they pronouns but due to recent developments i ofc went back through and changed it to they/them. so if you see a mess up, pls let me know so i can fix it tyvm.

_Scene one._

Just a rag-tag group of old friends hanging out in the old Solve it Squad HQ: a beat up treehouse in a tree that looks like it’s about to fall over. The Solve it Squad wasn’t a classy group. In fact, they were anything but. Scrags has too much trauma surrounding Cluebert to function, Esther is a little too addicted to drugs, Gwen’s family life was falling apart at the seams, and Keith? Well… he’s just Keith. They are an odd group of friends but solving mysteries is what brought them together. Weird hobby.

But today wasn’t a mystery day. Today was supposed to be a chill pill day. Esther was completely zoned out, possibly asleep, on a twenty-year-old bean bag chair in the corner, Gwen was doing TikTok dances with the natural lighting from the holes in the wall, Scrags was sitting on the dusty floor eating a sandwich, and Keith was (attempting to) do pull-ups on a branch outside. Until…

Ring ring! Scrags phone rings. Esther gets startled out of their daze but immediately goes back into it, Keith breaks the branch he was doing pull ups on, and Gwen mumbles something about ‘ruining her take.’ Something like that.

Cut to: Scrags picks up his cellphone and puts it to his ear. “Solve it Squad, how can we solve your mysteries today?” Scrags takes a bite of his sandwich, patiently waiting for a response. 

“Just who I wanted! I think I have a case for you kids, and this one’s a doozy!” The voice on the other side said.

“Uh-huh, and what’s the case?” Scrags asks.

“Picture this! A run down old theme park with hundreds of people under mind control! One family has reported that their child went into the park two weeks ago and they haven’t come out since, but yet they’re still posting on social media! No one can explain it!”

Scrags sighs, leaning back in his chair. He props his feet up on the coffee table. “Mind control? Really? That stuff is only in the movies. Call back when you have a real case.” He goes to hang up the phone but is promptly stopped by the other person.

“Wait! What if I told you that there’s a big guy in a mascot costume you can reveal?”

Scrags pauses. “Gosh… Well, you’ve convinced me! Where’s this place at?”

“Hatchetfield, Michigan, my boy! See you soon!” The person on the other side hangs up.

Scrags sets the phone down before scribbling the name of the town down on his notepad. “We have a new case, everyone!”

Esther gets spooked out of their daze again. “A case you say?”

Gwen perks up. “Oh! What kind of case? Is it like some hot, serial killer? Do I get to go undercover- Wait.” She leans against the wall, acting all dramatic. “Do I look like a damsel in distress?”

Scrags sighed. “No, Gwen, it is not that-“

“Take that branch! Yeah!” Keith yells. “Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, look. Look. I won.” He glances back at her, holding the broken branch he fell of of earlier. Despite his smile, he is clearly saddened to see her still acting out her scene. “Gwen. Gwen. Look. Look. Gwen.”

Scrags sighs again. “Alright! Keith, focus up. New case. Some old theme park and possible mind control. Everyone grab your things, the squad is heading out.”

【 ☏ 】

_Cut to commercial._

_“Do I go now?”_

_“Yes, you- Here. Action.”_

_The man on the screen clears his throat. “Hi. My name is Ken Davidson and I work at Coven Communications, Research, and- Melissa, can we take it again? I lost my… vibes._

_“Oh my-”_

_Cut: “Hi. My name is Ken Davidson and I am the manager of the top floor at Coven Communications, Research, and Power. We are currently looking to hire people.”_

_Cut: “Hire people? Just people?”_

_“Well, what else am I supposed to say?”_

_Cut: “We are currently looking to hire people with knowledge in the field of the Lords in Black. If you're hesitant, just listen to our current employees. They couldn't be happier.”_

_Cut: "Paul, just say you like this place."_

_"Melissa, you know I don't and I'm not gonna lie on TV."_

_"Oh my–"_

_Cut: "Hi. My name's Ted. And if you're a hot babe, you should–"_

_"Ted!"_

_"What?"_

_Cut: "As you can tell, my employees couldn't be happier. So if you know anything about… Melissa, what are they called?”_

_Cut: “So, if you know anything about Wiggog Y’wrath, Nibblenephim, Pokotho, Bliklotep, or T’noy Karaxis, please stop by our office and talk to our receptionist. We’d love to have you join the family.”_

_♪ “Every kiss begins with Kay…”♪_

_“Melissa, we can’t use-”_

【 ☏ 】

_Scene two._

Cut to: Keith pulls the van into the parking lot, picking a handicap space near the front. From inside the gates they hear screams from the rollercoasters, lots of chatter, and lots of laughter. A little too much in fact. 

Scrags looks around and notices the handicap sign in front of them. Hm. “Keith, we can’t park here.”

“Says who?” Keith laughs a bit, folding up his map.

“The sign. Move the car,” Scrags insists. “I am not letting the van get towed cause you’re an ass.”

Esther shakes their head, leaning into the front seat. “Don’t be a buzzkill, Scrags.” They reach into their pocket and pull out a handicap pass. “Here.”

Scrags looks confused and takes the pass from her. “Esther, where the hell did you get this?”

“I got it!” Gwen says happily. “It’s amazing what old men will give you for a selfie.”

Keith glances back at her. “I’m sorry, you’re sending who photos?”

“Old men!” Gwen says. “I get paid amazingly.”

“What? You’re sending those to other people? I thought those were only for me!” Gwen and Keith begin to speak over each other. Esther looks between them before joining in by singing “Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall…” and so on. This goes on until a frustrated Scrags cuts them all off. 

“Alright!” The arguing abruptly stops. “Can we focus up here? We have a case to solve.”

“Yes, dad,” Esther jokes, taking a chug from their beer bottle.

Everyone stares at them after that joke, mildly disgusted.

Esther looks between them all. “What? It was a joke!”

Gwen raises an eyebrow. “Oh, really? You sure you two don’t have something… sexy? Going on?”

Esther breathes out a laugh. “Oh, please. I’m way too gay for that dingus.”

Scrags furrows his eyebrows. “I’m right here, Esther.”

“Good for you, I’m gay.” 

Gwen gasps. “Oh my gosh, Esther, do you think I’m gay?” She asks, a little too excited.

Esther laughs a bit. “Not how it works.”

Scrags sighs, shaking his head. “Okay, can we focus, you guys? We-”

Knock knock!

The entire squad screams in unison and looks towards the sound. They see an old man standing outside Scrags’ window. He hesitantly rolls down his window. “How can we help you, sir?”

“Are you the Solve it Squad?” The man asks, leaning down topper through the window.

Scrags nods. “Yes, we-”

Keith leans over Scrags and cuts into the conversation. “Yes, we are the Solve it Squad! Are you a fan? We’re selling t-shirts and slap bracelets.”

The man shakes his head. “No, thank you. I have a case for you kids to solve. Come with me.” The man begins to walk off and the squad scrambles to get out and follow him. 

Scrags runs up ahead quickly to catch up with him. “Sir, if you could, would you mind explaining what the case is and why we’re here? We have-”

“Welcome to Watcher World, kids!” The man turns around to face them all, standing eerily under Blinky’s large, yellow eye that hung over the gate. “Why don’t I give you all a tour, eh?”

Esther nods. “Hell yeah! Do you sell alcohol?”

The man ignores their question. “Come with me, kiddos.” He winks, the purple glow in his eyes becoming visible for a split second. The man leads them into the park, humming a silly tune. Time for a day of fun.

【 ☏ 】

_Scene three._

Cut to: The Solve it Squad and their guide exploring the park. First, they stop for a snack. Esther is handed a drink and is visibly disappointed when it’s non-alcoholic. Keith and Gwen can be seen sharing a large stick of cotton candy shaped like Blinky’s eye. Meanwhile, Scrags is busy writing down every single detail he can and recording the speech their tour guide was giving. The park had an odd history.

“...And that is how Mr. Bliklotep got the land!” The guide says enthusiastically.

Scrags nods. “Mhm… And what do-”

“Come on, kiddos! We don’t have all day!”

Cut to: The Solve it Squad riding a few of the rides. First, they go down the giant slide. Esther lays on their back and goes down head first, Scrags scribbles a few notes as he rides, and Keith and Gwen go together. Then cut to: The log ride. All of the Squad gets seated in one log and the ride begins. They float through the ride, getting bombarded by old animatronics of Blinky and his brothers as a silly song plays. It sounds like it’s written for children, but the lyrics get dark at points. They go down the large drop at the end, all four of them getting absolutely soaked. 

Esther steps off the ride, dripping water everywhere. “Someone tell Mr. Bliklotep that his ride is faulty.”

Cut to: The Solve it Squad standing in a gift store, all of them wearing matching t-shirts that say “Don’t blink!” on the front with a big picture of Blinky’s eye.

Esther sighs, staring at themself in the mirror. The only sizes that were available were L and up so they were completely swallowed by this shirt. They looked tiny. “Did anyone grab my stash before we came in here? I need something to take the edge off.”

Everyone ignores their question and Scrags gets on with his business. “Alright, so what do we know about this place? It’s old, it’s creepy, and Blinky seems to be the overlord. So who’s in that Blinky costume?”

Gwen raises her hand. “Oh, I bet it’s Mr. Bliklotep!”

“Or his son!” Keith says.

Esther shakes their head. “It’s not a cost-”

“Hurry up, kids! We’ve got one more stop to make!” The old man said, gesturing them to follow.

The squad shrugs and they follow him.

【 ☏ 】

_Scene four._

Cut to: The old man leading the group into an old, spooky, cross between a haunted house and a funhouse. The ceilings and some of the walls were covered with big, yellow eyes and the silly mirrors on the walls reflected them around. It made quite the creepy scene. 

“Right this way, kids!” The old man leads them deep into the funhouse, making turns everywhere he could. The squad follows him down every hall and through every door until he makes one turn and…

“Where’d he go?” Scrags looks around for a sign of the mysterious man. He was just gone. 

Esther sighs. “Secret door probably. That guy was not just trying to show us a good time, that’s for sure. And based on this whole place…” They look around. “One of these eyes is probably a button.”

Keith smiles. “Buttons? Can I press it?”

Esther shrugs. “If you can find it, go for it.” They cross their arms, leaning against the wall of eyes.

Keith immediately starts trying to press all the eyes. One of them had to do it.

Scrags sighs. “Okay, we’ve got Esther and Keith on button duty… Gwen, you see anything?”

Gwen looks up from her phone. “Me? Oh, no, I’m trying to get service right now. I can’t get anything in here and it’s driving me cra-zay! Whoo! Anyway, you guys go do that mystery solving! Whoo-hoo!”

Scrags sighs again. “Alright, not helpful. How’s it going over there, Keith?”

Keith smiles. “Pretty good. I’ve pressed almost- Gweeeeeeeen…!” Keith pressed the right eye—or the wrong one depending on how you look at it—and it sends both him and Esther tumbling down a slide.

Scrags eyes widen. “Whoa-” He goes to try to catch somebody but they are both gone and the little door on the floor closes before he even has a chance. “Where the fuck did they go?!”

Gwen looks up from her phone. “Oh, did we split up? Oh, besties!” She gives Scrags a nudge. 

Besties. For sure.

【 ☏ 】

_Scene five._

Cut to: Keith lying on the floor. Esther shoots out of the slide and lands on top of him with a yelp. They look at each other, both of them mentally pausing. After a moment, both of them immediately scramble to get away from each other.

“Nope, never again.” Keith shakes his head, stepping away from her.

“Please don’t touch me.” Esther puts their hands on their hips, shaking their head. They look around, letting out a sigh. “So… Where do you think we are?”

Keith looks around. ‘Um… I’d say that we’re in a dark room.”

Esther sighs. “Great.”

Cut to: Scrags and Gwen. Scrags is looking around for their friends, trying to figure out what happened. Meanwhile, Gwen began to film him with her phone. She was planning a web series.

“Alright, Gwen, I think we need to-” Scrags looks back at her, baffled to see her filming again. “Gwen, we talked about this.”

Gwen shakes her head. “No, no, keep going. Pretend I’m not even here. And… action.”

Scrags sighs. He’s not gonna get her to listen any other way. “Okay, anyway, I think we need to find the button again and open the door without falling in. I believe the door was about…” He pulls out a little bit of chalk and draws a circle right on top of where the floor opened earlier. “Can you go try and find a rope or something, Gwen?”

Gwen furrows her eyebrows. “Wha- me? I’m the director! I’m busy.”

Scrags gives her a look.

Gwen pauses. “Oh, fine.” She reluctantly stops recording and begins to use her phone flashlight instead. “Where would a rope be?”

Cut to: Keith and Esther. They’re looking around the room for any signs of where they are. There really wasn’t much to see. But they’re the Solve it Squad. They can find clues anywhere.

“Uh, Esther?” Keith asks.

“What do you want, Keith?” Esther asks back, turning around.

Keith turns to face them, holding something up. “I found this weird purple stuff? It’s like slime.”

Esther walks over and takes it from him, giving it a sniff. “Slime… It’s not from here.”

“Not from where?”

Esther scoffs. “This planet.” They sniff it again. “Maybe this universe?” They drop it on the floor. “I wouldn’t touch it anymore. It’s probably how Blinky was controlling our tour guide.”

Keith furrows his eyebrows. “Controlling?”

Esther sighs. “Yeah, controlling. His eyes were literally glowing purple. Not my fault you’re too dumb to see it.”

“Are you sure you aren't just seeing things? You were pretty high earlier.”

“Ha! Funny. I’ve never hallucinated in my life. Now shut up and figure out how to get us out of here.”

Cut to: Scrags and Gwen. They found a rope. Now all they need is a button. 

“Alright… I think the button was somewhere around there?” Scrags points to an area on the wall full of yellow eyes.

Gwen nods, pulling her phone out again to film. “Okay, go for it. I wanna get this on tape.”

Scrags sighs. “Oh my god,” He mumbles, reaching over to start trying to find the button. It takes a few tries but he manages to find it. The little hole in the floor opens and no one falls down this time. “Okay, we found the hole!”

“Hello?” Esther’s voice rings up the tunnel to where Scrags and Gwen were standing.

“Esther!” Scrags yells back. “Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah, we-”

“We’re fine, Scrags, don’t you worry!” Keith cuts in. “I protected Esther with my life.”

“Shut up, Keith,” Esther says.

Keith ignores them. “Gwen! Gwen, baby, are you okay?” He calls.

Gwen raises her eyebrows. “Me? Oh, I’m great! This is gonna make a great web series.”

Scrags sighs. “Okay, Gwen, forget about the web series for a second so we can get them back up here, okay?”

Gwen sighs. “You really are such a buzzkill, Scrags.” She puts her phone in her pocket and grabs the rope for them.

Scrags sighs again. “Well, I’m sorry that I don’t want our friends to die.” He turns to the hole. “Alright, Esther, I’m gonna send a rope down!”

“Keith! Keith is down here too!” Keith yells back. 

Esther laughs a bit. “Good for you, Keith.”

“Alright, Esther, I want you to try climbing up!” Scrags calls, holding the rope so it dangled deep into the hole.

“Mkay!” Esther grabs onto the rope and begins to scale the slide. It takes a little while and several attempts but soon, they’re at the top. They push themselves up onto the floor and decide to just lay there. Esther style.

“You alright there, Esther?” Scrags asks.

Esther nods. “Uh-huh. I just don’t wanna help pull Keith up.”

Scrags pauses. “Yeah, I guess I can’t blame you for that. Anyway. Keith, you can start climbing up now!”

“I’m gonna start climbing up now!” Keith yells back. And so he begins to climb back up. He does it in record time, even if it was just to impress Gwen. He pulls himself up and jumps to his feet, ready to fight. “Alright, where are the bad guys? Who can I fight?”

Everyone stares at him awkwardly.

“What?”

“Nevermind.” Scrags shakes his head and looks down at his notes. “Alright, what do we know about this place and what are we trying to solve? It’s old, it’s freaky, and Mr. Bliklotep is above it all. So who is Mr. Bliklotep?”

“Got it!” Gwen pulls a small flyer from her pocket. “When we stopped to pick up the map to get here I picked up the flyer about Hatchetfield. You know, see if they have any resorts but it’s just history about the town. Bleh. Mr. Bliklotep doesn’t exist. According to this, Blinky and his brothers' followers were witches who were executed by the founders of this town so the gods put a curse on this whole place.”

Scrags furrows his eyebrows, turning to face her. “What?”

Gwen shrugs. “Blinky is short for Bliklotep, duh. Was that not obvious?”

“Wait!” Esther yells, pushing themself to their feet. “Brain blast… Here we GOOOOOO. So, we got a rather mysterious call from a mysterious man, right? No name, no nothing. Just come to this place and look at it. Which is pretty mysterious considering most of the calls we get have a name, a case, and just more information in general. But not this one. Just some guy saying there’s a guy in a mascot costume we get to unveil. And for whatever reason Scrags accepts the case because of that. Dumb reason by the way, dumbass.”

“Hey-”

“Shut up. So we come here. Watcher World. It’s big, it’s spooky, it’s scary. All that shit. And you all remember that Keith used a paper map of Hatchetfield to get us here. Do you remember why? Because it doesn’t show up on the map apps we have on our phones. To the modern world, this place is non-existent. Gwen hasn’t had service this whole time! But how? This is a huge plot of land on a tiny island! Shouldn’t be possible! But yet it is. This place is full of creepy-ass shit! Let’s think about our tour guide. He never told us his name, he was always too nice and called us kiddos, and his eyes glowed purple. And at the end of his tour, he leads us into a funhouse which is actually just a maze, and then disappears down a hallway where there just so happens to be a freaky trap door. He wanted us to fall down. He wanted us to get trapped. All of us though. So, when only Keith I fell, I believe the plan went haywire. But that’s not important right now. So, Keith and I are in a hole. While we were down there, we found some purple slime. And it may seem normal but no. I can tell you with complete certainty that that slime stuff is not from this planet, possibly this universe. We aren’t dealing with some weird guy in a mascot costume. We’re dealing with a god. And that god wants us under his control. That’s why we’re here.” Esther looks around, recovering from their so-called brain jizz. “We need to go. Now.”

Scrags just looks more confused. “Now, hold on a second-”

“Shut up, Scrags, and move your ass!” Esther tells him. “I am not becoming a fucking mindless slave for a one-eyed bastard because you were confused. Get moving!” They push him along and start to lead them all towards where they think the entrance is.

“Oh my gosh, running from a god? This is great content for my Instagram.” Gwen pulls out her phone and goes to take a selfie of them all. But before she can, a voice rings through the funhouse, echoing off the walls.

“Don’t leave, fwendy-wends. You’ll make Blinky cry…”

【 ☏ 】

_Cut to commercial._

_“Are your kids bored? Lazy? Tired of life without an all-powerful deity watching them at all times? Well, come on down to Watcher world! We have everything you could ever imagine. From rides to games, to gods, to musical performances, you’re sure to find something that you like! Just listen to some of our satisfied patrons.”_

_Cut to: A mom and her twelve-year-old son standing in front of the Watcher World Ferris wheel. “Oh, well, Aaron and I just love this place. She’s always running off to go and find something new and fun to do. Speaking of… Aaron! Aaron! Get back here!”_

_Cut to: A dad and his daughter standing by the Blinky-themed ice cream stand. “Oh, yes, we love it here. We came here because one of our favorite local influencers said it was great. They- They- They-”_

_The static takes over and the voices disappear. Until…_

“Hey, guys!” Gwen appears. She’s holding her phone and filming herself running through the funhouse. “So, turns out this whole case was actually a ploy to get us under the control of an eldritch god so we could do his bidding. But that’s just a normal day for the Solve it Squad!”

“Gwen, stop filming and run!” Scrags yells.

“This is good con- Ah!” One of Blinky’s sniggles lunges at her and she finally stops filming. “Okay… Nice bird monster thing… it’s okay… No… no… Ahhhh!” Gwen runs off into the depths of the funhouse, the purple sniggle trailing behind her. 

Seconds later, Keith follows them, holding what looks like a candelabra. “I’ll protect you, Gweeeeeen!”

Esther comes stumbling into the room, looking around cautiously. “Okay… I think I’m safe.” They nod, relaxing a little. Just as they relax, the park ticket taker jumps into the room. Esther screams and he growls before they both run off through one of the doors.

Moments later, Keith comes running through the room, letting out a high-pitched scream. Then, a mom with a strong purple glow in her eyes comes running through, trying to hit Keith with her purse. “Get back here, kid!” She yells. They exit.

Scrags comes tumbling into the room, slamming the door behind him and holding it shut. The door bangs as something tries to get through. “Alright! You aren’t getting through this door now! Ha!” The banging stops and Scrags relaxes. He turns around just to see a sniggle growling at him. He screams and runs away, the sniggle following closely behind.

Gwen comes running back into the room, stopping in the center. “Okay… nice bird things…” Three sniggles approach her from different directions. They growl at her. Gwen, feeling ballsy, punches one of the sniggles and makes a run for it.

Then Blinky comes tiptoeing into the room, giggling like the evil god he is. Even though he doesn’t have a mouth. Still giggling. But before he could tiptoe out of the room again, the entire squad comes barreling into the room in unison. Keith jumps in front of Gwen to protect her, Esther mumbles something about how much LSD she took that morning, and Scrags, being the trained cop of the group, pulls out his gun and points it straight at Blinky.

“Don't move, Blinky! We’ve caught you red-handed!”

“Red-handed? I just wanted to make you all my fwendy-wends,” Blinky remarks. “But there are other ways to do that than you joining me willingly…” His eye begins to bulge out a bit more and Scrags looks like he completely zoned out and begins to drool a little. 

Esther shakes their head. “Uh.. yeah, no thanks.” They grab Scrags’ gun and point it straight at Blinky. “See ya later, one-eye.” They pull the trigger and the bullet goes right into Blinky’s big, yellow eye. They blow the smoke away from the tip of the gun as Blinky lets out a high-pitched screech. The rest of the squad cringes at the noise. Esther is unphased. 

【 ☏ 】

_Scene seven._

Cut to: Later. The squad sits in the van, recovering from their encounter with a literal god. It was a lot to take in for a crew of traumatized adults, but they’re the Solve it Squad. They can do anything. Within reason. 

“Okay, Esther, I have to say, grabbing Scrags’ gun like that was a badass move,” Keith says, snacking on a twenty-five-year-old box of cereal. “Talk about a gender non-conforming boss, am I right?”

Scrags nods in agreement. “Yeah, Esther, I don’t know what we would’ve done without you. You really saved our asses back there.”

Esther shakes their head. “It was nothing. I just really didn’t wanna die to that thing.”

Gwen gives her a look. “Don’t be so modest, Esther! You saved all of us from a life of enslavement to an evil god! You’ve outdone yourself. Now, come on, smile for the picture.” She holds up her phone and just as she takes the picture Esther grabs Keith’s cereal box and covers their face. “Esther… put down the cereal box…”

“No.”

“Can I have my snack back?” Keith looks back at them, worried about the safety of his precious 90s cereal.

“No.”

They all begin to talk over each other and argue while Scrags lets out a content sigh. The squad may be chaotic, but they got the job done and were all still friends at the end of the day. That was all they needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo that was a lot. and it took me a week to write my god. anyway, the next episode/chapter will be coming soon. i have plans for a few more hatchetfield anomalies but if you have specific ones you’d like to see, pls let me know. 
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
